The All of Us Research Program ( AoURP) requires a robust, accurate, and thoroughly CLIA validated sample receipt process, with the capacity to process ~17,000 samples per month at high-quality. To date, the Samples Lab has received, accessioned, and stored over 2 million samples (Figure 2) and has been tested at scale with large national biobanks. To ensure high-quality at high-scale, our processes leverage highly optimized automation with full LIMS tracking to ensure chain of custody and apply various quality control (QC) assays on all incoming samples. We use the same process to receive samples for both genotyping and sequencing. This streamlined approach?that is, performing genotyping and WGS in a single CLIA lab environment?reduces the cost of cross-laboratory sample-identity checking, enables seamless cross-validation of sequencing data with genotype data, and conserves material by allowing genotyping and sequencing to be performed on a single aliquot of a participant?s sample.